


【长顾】吴钩

by mulanmulan



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 杀破狼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulanmulan/pseuds/mulanmulan
Summary: 有私设，私设顾昀比长庚大一岁，长庚在十岁时已被元和帝找回。顾昀十七岁挂帅出征时，长庚十六。私设北蛮来犯时间为元和二十一年春末。顾昀元和四年出生，十七岁时大约为元和二十一年。标题取自唐朝诗人李贺所作《南园十三首（其五）》“男儿何不带吴钩，收取关山五十州。”他说：我偏要跟着你，否则你就又要拿自己的命去玩。他说：只要你乖乖在宫里等着，我答应你，不出半年，一定一根汗毛也不少地回去见你。
Relationships: 义父子
Kudos: 69





	【长顾】吴钩

元和二十一年，北蛮来犯。

彼时的大梁徒有其表，放眼朝堂，竟无一忠臣良将能远赴西北，平乱定国。

已过不惑的元和帝和满朝文武面面相觑，相对发愁。正此时，老安定侯遗孤——十七岁的顾昀站了出来，带着一股初生牛犊不怕虎的孤勇，一句话石破天惊，成功地让吵吵嚷嚷的朝堂瞬间鸦雀无声:

“臣愿往！西凉边陲，不过一群跳梁小丑，还真当玄铁的割风刃锈得砍不了鼠辈人头吗？”

话音未落，就觉各种冷嘲热讽的视线有如实质，一道道打在身上，他轻笑一声，浑不在意，故意忽略其中最为炙热的一双。

几日后，少年安定侯第一次挂帅，负皇命，为国出征。

大军浩浩荡荡，开拔而去。时值春末，整个军队越往西越满目荒凉，气候恶劣寸草不生。然而帅印之下，军纪严明，竟无一人叫苦抱怨。玄铁营脚程极快，不到十日光景，已抵达西凉边陲。

年轻的顾大帅带领手下数万玄铁将士，直面北蛮十八部落。当年老侯爷在世时，已经收拾得十八部落老狼王葛图双腿残废，如今虽未正式退位，但是知情人都知道，如今北蛮部落主事之人，已经换成了他那野心勃勃的世子——加莱荧惑。

许是吸取自己父亲昔年的惨痛教训，这位世子并未打算一味蛮攻。他先是游说自己部落里的其他支部，威逼利诱之下，迫使其他支部与自己同仇敌忾，一起抗敌。一边又二话不说，先推出一个与自己久已不睦的部落做马前卒。

纵然蛮人体格高大世代游牧，从小在狼窝里摸爬滚打，在大梁军队火机重甲面前，还是太不够看——

一日顾昀接到消息，亲自率十几个手下迎敌。他动作极快，伸出手指你你你你，噼里啪啦点了数十个亲兵，末了顿了顿，伸手按了按跳动的眼皮，一抬手指着最后一个亲兵道:还有你。

火机重甲与肉体凡身，两相对峙的结果毫无悬念，顾昀甚至觉得自己今日有点小题大做。故而最后，轮到将部落首领包饺子一样堵在其老巢中时，眼看着那首领悍不畏死般一柄长刀抡过来，刀口堪堪要咬上脖子，顾昀竟毫不放在眼里，只棒槌一样站着，带着三分笑意，躲也不躲。

他不动，有人却动了。

一个亲兵暴起出击，速度快如闪电，双手抢过顾昀护在怀里，作势一个打滚意欲避开，然而那首领竟也不是傻子，他抡出的长刀里竟另有机关，只听里面“哗啦”一声，抖落一串铁鞭，那鞭子犹如毒蛇吐信般，阴毒地紧随顾昀亲兵二人，眼看冰冷的铁链就要毫不留情抽在亲兵背上，这一鞭下去，人就算不死也得断几根骨头。

情急之下顾昀再顾不得其他，他反客为主，搂住亲兵的腰一个翻转，用自己的背部护住那亲兵，同时手上不停，手腕翻转间，手中割风刃轻巧一个翻转，伴随着细细的蒸汽，几片一尺来长的雪亮刀刃犹如风车，无声无息迎上铁鞭，切瓜砍菜一般将狠毒的铁鞭一截为二！

顾昀带领的数十亲兵终于瞅准机会，一拥而上，七手八脚将咬牙切齿目中带毒的部落首领拿下。

顾昀此时却顾不得首领，他先是紧张地查看了下怀中人的情况，确认人完好无损，连一根头发丝都没断，这才长长地吁出一口气，眉头紧皱，厉声喝道:“混账！不要命了吗！”

那亲兵闻言，也不讨饶，只是低下头，做出一副“我错了”的姿态。顾昀无奈，只觉头疼，他指挥手下将首领绑了，所缴金银财物与火机器械一并直接归玄铁营所有。

与此同时，远在京城的皇宫早已乱成一片——四殿下失踪了。

元和皇帝大为震怒。

四殿下李旻生母为异族，自小随母流落在外，十岁上才费尽力气被自己找回。四殿下从小天资过人，为人又最是和善，对上恭敬从容，对下谦卑有礼，小小年纪就被陛下选在身侧，与太子一起亲自调教，是整个朝堂公认的最有实力与太子较量的棘手人物。

这么多年来，明里暗里，无论是谁，想要动这位风头无两的殿下，都得好好掂量掂量自己的斤两。

谁承想四殿下不玩则已，一玩就是个大的。

他竟然连只字片语也无，说消失就消失了！

元和皇帝急得一口血卡在嗓子眼里，还得憋回去不敢吐出来。皇子在皇宫失踪，无论放在哪朝哪代，都是闻所未闻的

奇耻大辱，因此皇帝就算再急，也只得拼命按捺，对外宣称四殿下忧心社稷，愿体验黎民之苦，请愿微服出巡。

一边加派人手，暗地里寻找四殿下行踪。

西北前线，顾昀营帐里。

顾昀此刻未着甲胄，一身月白色长袍，广袖束腰，看在人眼里，莫名多了几分烟火气的真实感，再不是那个面无表情不食人间烟火的少年将军。他火气压了一脑门，无头苍蝇一样满屋子转了三圈，还是回头压低声音道:“谁让你跟来的？！”

营中另一人身着黑色战袍，长长的头发高高扎成马尾，随意用一个玄铁的铁扣扣着，露出年轻而五官深刻的面庞，赫然是失踪几日闹得宫中人仰马翻的四殿下。

他负手立于帐中，闻言苦笑一声，“上一次你向父皇请愿，随杜老将军南下剿匪，归来时好不风光得意，人人都道安定侯年少英雄，一战成名。又有几个人知道你身上那些可怖的伤疤？！后来的两年时间，我一直在后悔，当初为什么不跟着你去，这次你休想再甩下我！”

顾昀气笑了，“那时你才多大？还是个吃奶的毛孩子！我怎么可能带你出来？”

营帐门口的小将士不明所以，探头进来道:“大帅……”

顾昀咳了一声，脸上看不出喜怒，只一挥手:“出去守着，没有吩咐任何人不许进来！”

小将士立刻消失得无影无踪。

长庚红了眼眶，“你自己当时才多大？只比我大一岁而已！又有什么资格说我是毛孩子？”

顾昀深吸一口气，逼着自己和缓语气，“长庚，听话，明天就收拾收拾回宫去，我派几个心腹护送你，你父皇肯定急坏了。”

长庚闭了闭眼，一口拒绝，“我不！我就要跟着你，否则你就又要拿自己的命去玩！”

顾昀:“……”

他顿了顿，上前两步，一把将人扯进怀里抱住，叹了口气，哄孩子般道:“只要你明天回宫，乖乖在宫里等着。我答应你，只消半年，我一定一根汗毛也不少地回去见你。”

长庚一哂，略带嘲讽道:“怎么？不再躲着我了？”

顾昀:“……”他心虚地摸了摸鼻子，含混道，“我什么时候躲着你了？这不是机缘巧合之下，没碰到而已……”

我信你才有鬼。他干脆不再接他的话，回身捧起顾昀的脸，深深看了一会，突然低下头，毫无征兆吻上那朝思暮想好几年的唇。

少年将军在战场上杀伐决断，说一不二，然而那号令三军的唇，却不可思议地柔软，甘甜。

长庚着了魔一样，喉结滚动了一下，发狠般加深这个吻。

顾昀:“唔……唔唔……”

为了这一刻，长庚觉得自己已经等了千年万年——这一幕在他梦中反复出现，如今一朝成真，他却恍惚怀疑犹在梦中。

从什么时候起？开始大逆不道地肖想自己的小皇叔？

实在是记不清了。

他只知道，听那人浑不在意地与人顽笑，插科打诨嬉笑怒骂时，自己却只想吻住那吐不出什么好话的唇。

看那人挽弓射箭，一脸严肃时，要用尽全力，才能克制住自己不从身后一把抱住那细窄的腰。

听到那人一脸不屑地请愿前往西北收拾叛匪时，连想都没想就决定跟上。

这辈子，只能是他，必须是他。

不是他就不行。

他猛地推开顾昀，无视后者虚张声势地责骂，弯腰将人抱起，轻轻放在行军床上，再一次俯身吻住了他。

顾昀这一整天过得可谓是跌宕起伏。

先是一眼暼去，见鬼一样看到了此刻本该好端端待在皇宫里的长庚。

他眼皮跳了跳，心说既然已经跟来，那就跟着自己。在自己眼皮子底下，好歹还能护不住一个他？

紧接着还没被敌军怎么样呢，就被某个不要命的混账小子吓得几乎心脏骤停——那部落首领一击看似凶险，实则自己完全有把握一招制服对方，不料想长庚沉不住气横插一杠，差点逼得他乱了阵脚。

及至刚刚，极力劝说小祖宗回宫却毫无成效。他气得两边太阳穴簇簇跳动——边关战场，刀剑无眼，他又怎能任由长庚跟着自己冒风险？

这几年来，他一直有意无意想避开长庚，并非是出于别的考量，实在是他惊讶地发现，自己竟然混账到对长庚起了不该起的心思。

然而此刻是个什么情况？自己似乎正被小长庚压在身下……亲吻？！

难道说，长庚对自己，也是这个心思？

想到此处，铁石心肠的将军登时心软，他无声叹了口气，按捺下心底深处冒出来的狂喜，伸出双手捧住长庚的脸，无声地回应这个吻。

长庚猛地一个哆嗦，下身立刻起了反应。他含混地呜咽一声，用力咬了顾昀唇一下，惹得后者皱眉抗议。他腾出双手，粗鲁地扒开顾昀雪白的衣襟，露出胸前大片莹白的肌肤。顾昀此人，实在不像是个能号令三军的铁血将军，反而像是民间话本里唱的“小白脸”，一双典型的桃花眼，眼角一颗鲜红魅惑朱砂痣，浑身肤色从脸到身，白得女子看了都得含恨而死，腰身不堪一握，实在是戏班子里“小白脸”的不二之选。

顾昀气息不稳，他散着满头青丝，摇头道:“小混蛋，这还给我蹬鼻子上脸了是吧？唔……住口……”

长庚已经一口咬上顾昀的喉结，重重地吸吮啃噬。随后沿着喉结一路往下，虔诚无比地

吻过胸膛，两颗鲜红挺立的小点，心脏处可怖的刀疤，紧实柔软的小腹，慢慢来到昂扬怒立的下身。

顾昀被吻得浑身火起，他难耐地扭了扭身子，低声唤道：“长庚……”

却没了下文。

长庚抬起头，两只眼睛亮得犹如寒夜里天空中最明亮的星辰，他开了口，声音喑哑：“子熹……我想要你，可以吗？”

顾昀：“……”都这样了，这混账小子还好意思这样问，真是岂有此理。

他干脆不回答，一把拉下长庚，后者几乎手足无措砸在顾昀身上，慌得立刻撑起上半身想查看一番，被顾昀再次拉下，两人重新激烈地吻在一起。顾昀一边吻着人，一边下半身也不闲着，他弓起身子，用自己挺立的昂扬去蹭长庚，两人都已经是高高耸立，隔着薄薄的内衣相互摩挲，男性的性器如何经得起这样呆着挑逗意味的将磨不磨，二人均是一阵轻轻的颤栗。

长庚呻吟一声，艰难离开顾昀，三下五除二褪去彼此的衣物，伸手一把握住顾昀的性器！

顾昀“嘶”地一声，差点一个打挺一跃而起。他唯恐冷落了长庚，也伸出手往下探去，握住长庚的性器，开始上下套弄。两个初经情事的少年一上一下窝在行军床上，一言不发，都发了狠地咬着牙，一心一意讨好对方，二人都红着脸，闭着眼睛胡乱亲吻对方，彼此将最脆弱的呻吟交付，察觉到对方呼吸开始急促，都加紧了套弄速度，很快，二人几乎是同时颤栗着动情呻吟，攀上顶峰，交代在对方身上。

灼热滚烫的精液喷得二人身上，床上到处都是，顾昀一把拉下长庚，发狠地吻上那人殷红的唇，恨不能一口咬碎了他，拆穿入腹才解恨。他爱怜地啃咬着长庚气息不稳的唇，断断续续道：“好长庚……谢谢你……”

长庚说不出话，只粗喘着回应顾昀湿糯的啃吻，他一言不发，一手抹了二人粘稠的精液，往顾昀股间探去。冰凉湿滑的精液就着长庚修长的手指钻进体内，顾昀被刺激得哆嗦了一下，他几乎是条件反射般，一把抓住长庚的手，“别……长庚，别……”

长庚抬眼，内里暗潮涌动，带着三分委屈，“子熹……给我，我想要……”

顾昀心里一动，他从来就对长庚的撒娇毫无抵抗之力，晕头转向间，就此答应了长庚如此丧权辱国的要求。

长庚像是一头任劳任怨勤勤恳恳的黄牛，卖力地开垦着顾昀后庭，从一根手指到三根手指，眼看着后庭羞涩的小穴被开发得含羞带怯露出一点内里的粉红，他再按捺不得，深吸一口气，腰身一沉，将自己的凶器送进去大半截！

顾昀基本毫无准备，被这一下凿穿疼得猛一哆嗦，浑身肌肉不由自主紧绷，他疼得眼角都飚出了泪花，额头冷汗涔涔而下，不由艰难道：“小崽子，你他娘的是要弄死我……啊……”

长庚卡在半空，将进不进，别提多痛苦了，他原本是拼命忍耐，想给顾昀适应的时间，却被“弄死”二字刺激得一咬牙，狠命将自己一送到底。他深吸一口气，强逼自己不动，凑过去吻顾昀眼角的泪花，“对不起子熹……我太难受了……”

等到顾昀稍微适应了庞然大物的入侵，浑身不那么紧绷，长庚再也忍不住，他低头啄了啄顾昀被啃得肿胀的唇，下身不要命地顶撞起来。

顾昀被顶得身下的床都在吱吱呀呀摇晃，他唯恐这里的动静被帐外闲杂人等听去，死命咬着唇，不肯发出声音，气息紊乱之下，只觉整个人像是躺在一艘处在风浪里颠簸不断的小船之上，无处借力。

小崽子，改天得空，非好好收拾你一顿讨回来不可！

西北战场，帅帐尤暖，汽灯如豆下，年轻的将军和年轻的皇子，第一次坦诚相见交付彼此，此一役，终此生，不能忘。

不知道过了多久，帐中动静渐休，累极的顾昀搂着累极的长庚，缓缓抚摸那人光裸的背，开口道：“长庚，听话，明天就收拾东西回宫去，好不好？”

长庚委屈：“你就这么想赶我走吗？”

顾昀闻言，抬手在他背上轻轻掴了一掌，佯怒道:“说什么混账话！”还不及长庚反应过来，又一本正经地补了一句:“你在这里，我会分心。”

长庚:“……”

他被满心的甜蜜酸涩堵的一个字也说不出来，只得乖乖点头。

点完，觉得不对，一把拉住顾昀的手，急切道：“那你也要答应我，不可拿自己的命去拼！”

顾昀一笑，伸手在长庚额头弹个爆栗，“好好好，都依你，如今我有你了，如何舍得拿自己的命去拼？我还要等着打完仗，求你父皇将你赐给我呢！”

长庚脸色一变，急道：“此话当真？大将军可是要一言九鼎！”

“当真。君子一言，快马一鞭。对天发誓，绝不反悔。”


End file.
